Snow Shenanigans
by MissMassacre413
Summary: It's the first snow of the season, and DJ is not going to let Norman pass up the chance to go throw lumpy, half-iced snowballs. Takes place in the universe of Quite a Pair, but you really don't have to read that one. Slight DJ/Norman, pretty much ignorable.


**A/N: It's snowing! And this was born! Takes place during Quite a Pair, You and I. Est. Relationship, but really there's nothing romance-y in it, so I'm marking it friendship. I felt like this might be slightly OOC…. Ack! Maybe I'll actually get Neil in the next one. Hopefully. Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

First Snow ~*Shenanigans~*

"Norman," DJ called from his place by the window, "Norman come here!"

"What?" The other questioned, setting his book down and sliding across the hardwood in his tattered grey socks, meeting his friend by the window. "What's so important?"

"Norman look. It's snowing!" DJ's eyes lit up like a child's, the small metal ring in his lip flashing under the light in the room.

"Um, Yeah?" The younger still didn't really get it. "It snows here. Doesn't it in Wisconsin?"

"Of course it snows there, it snows in November and everybody gets sick of it by now."

"So what exactly is so great about it?"

"It's the first snow! The snow that's all pretty and untouched and nice!"

"Um, I'm happy for you?" DJ was strangely happy, for this being such a small thing.

"Yeah! Back home, me 'n Chowder used to have snowball fights and pelt some at passing cars. Sometimes Jenny would come along too, it was fun!"

"Sounds nice," Norman agreed shakily.

"Norman." DJ's tone grew serious.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go outside."

"What? DJ, no. Neither of us really has winter wear? And we'll probably catch a cold and like, die or something-"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" DJ laughed, and Norman couldn't help notice the total personality swap between the two of them. "Even if we do catch a cold, we'll be fine. It's part of winter! Albeit a really sucky part."

"Am I getting out of this?"

"No. No, you're not. Put on some warm clothes, I'll meet you in the yard."

Norman sighed as DJ slipped out of the room, presumably to flit down the steep stairs, taunt Courtney for a bit, and race out of the house. He sighed, resigning to his fate.

"Oh go on, Norman," A withered sort of voice chipped behind him, and the teenager smiled. Grandma. Of course. "You never used to worry so much. Whatever's up, stop letting it get to ya! Go outside, have some fun."

"Right, Grandma. I am." He said, slipping on a sweater and winter hat, his untamable spikey hair poking through the holes in the tightly-knit wool. "I'll see you later!" Norman never heard the reply.

The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. Obviously it was cold, because snow, duh, he got that, but holy _fuck_, it was colder than he thought.

The second thing he felt was a sharp _thump!_ on his back, followed by a concentrated spot of cold. Norman spun on the heel of his boot- surprisingly easy in the slippery snow- to face DJ, another snowball poised and ready.

"Really?" The younger quipped. "I'm barely out the door and you attack? Give a guy a minute to prepare."

"Well, What can I say?" DJ smirked, "I'm protective of my fort."

"Pft, what fort?"

The raven-haired boy glanced down, and, upon realizing he did not in fact have a fort, kicked a small mound of snow up and patted it down with the sole of his shoe. "That fort," he answered.

Norman, having watched the whole affair with an amused smirk, rolled his eyes. "That's hardly a fort, D."

"Yeah? Make a better one."

"You know, I think I will." That decided, Norman stepped through the yard, making an effort to place his footsteps only where DJ's already were. He met the boy halfway, abruptly dropping into the snow and collecting a nice pile of it. Quickly he formed it into a sort of wall, a bit curved at the top, and was n the process of adding more when he called, "Are you going to stand there, or help?"

It was then when DJ realized that he should probably stop standing there like a dork and help the kid. "Right, yeah. What do I do?"

"Help build the other walls. We're gonna make an igloo."

"An igloo is not a fort, Norman."

'Shut up, it's good enough."

DJ, finding that he really couldn't argue, did shut up. Instead, he put effort into building a wall as instructed.

In nearly three hours (Later the two would discover that it was more like thirty minutes, but it felt much longer), Norman declared their igloo done, and decided that it was probably good enough for them both to sit inside. DJ, however, was certain that it was too small, and they'd break all their hard work.

He wasn't entirely sure how, but Norman had convinced him into the small igloo, and it was kind of nice. A bit idle though.

"Hey, Norman?"

"Yep?"

"Can ghosts throw snowballs?"

"Um," Norman cocked his head to the side, consequently leaning on DJ's shoulder, and damned if he'd admit the hitch in his breath, the rapid increase of his heart, the flush rising to his cheeks. That was mushy and weird and_ dammit_ , DJ, pay attention!

"No, I don't think so." The young medium finally answered.

"Ulgh, crap."

"I could ask if they'd still be up to play, if you want."

"Hey yeah, you go do that."

Norman smiled and made to crawl out of the igloo but paused and turned around. "Didn't you once tell me you were totally mature and didn'thave time for kid stuff?"

"Yeah? Maybe?"

"So, aren't you a little old for this?"

DJ grabbed a handful of snow from the ground, packed it tightly, and proceeded to crush the lumpy snowball thing directly into his boyfriend's face. "Shut up, Norman," he mock-scolded, "And go find some ghosts."

Norman rolled his eyes before crawling out of the tiny snow structure.

"Hey guys!" he yelled. "You up for a fight?"


End file.
